


Ride of Our Life

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Equestrian, Fanart, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's show jumper Merlin's first time in the Olympics. It takes him a little while to get over his pre-event nerves, but once he does, him and his horse perform to their very best. Whilst in the stands Arthur cheers his boyfriend on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride of Our Life

**Author's Note:**

> Made as part of the [Merlin Olympics Fest](http://merlinolympics.livejournal.com/).

  


  



End file.
